


Two Million Hearts

by Harriet1dfan



Series: One Direction Larry One Shots - Real Life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Dusty Styles, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry Styles-centric, Harry-centric, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Larrentines Day, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, One Shot, Real Life, Reality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet1dfan/pseuds/Harriet1dfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot fluff of Harry and Louis seeing AIMH tweet reach two million</p><p>unedited, written in 20 mins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Million Hearts

Harry sat on their bed grinning as he scrolled through twitter on his iPad. Louis was curled up into him, head on his chest as they gazed at the screen. He gently pressed a kiss into Louis’ hair as the numbers rose steadily, rising by hundreds each time he refreshed. He was slightly breathless as he half-whispered “They’re going to do it Lou, they’re really going to do it”. Louis straightened slightly, craning his neck up to meet Harry’s lips in a kiss, replying softly “It’s as true as the day I posted it love”. Harry flicked his tongue lazily against Louis’ lips, seeking entrance as he deepened their kiss, murmuring “And you in mine, always and forever Lou”.

He turned his attention back to the tablet, breathing “15k, fucking hell”, Harry switched between his accounts, quickly bringing up @DustyDaCat, breathing “I’ve waited so long to do this”, and kissing Louis hungrily as he started tweeting a number, a countdown. @DustyDaCat’s followers started to rise immediately, almost as fast as the retweet count on his favourite tweet, his Fiancés’ declaration of love, his mentions going crazy as people realised the boys were watching, were counting with them, the Larries guessing that Harry would retweet at two million.

Harry smiled, because he was going to, he could finally in some way purposefully, intentionally acknowledge the tweet. It wasn’t in the way he wanted, he wanted to shout from the rooftops, to post on his own verified twitter account, to kiss Louis on live TV, in front of millions of cameras, to walk down the street together, hand in hand. One day he would be free to do that, but they’d have to wait a few more months, and right now, he’d settle for what he could get. He’d had to delete and open a new @DustyDaCat account in December, making it a new account so there was some plausible deniability that it was him, but right now, Harry would settle for what he could get.

He tweeted along with the countdown, 7, 6, hands trembling as he tapped the screen. He let out a shaky breath, head spinning as the numbers climbed and the countdown dropped. Louis pressed kisses into his neck as Harry thought about how different it had been last year, when they hit one million. How much deeper in the closet they’d been, still so much time left on their contract. All the lads had been so worried about Zayn who was obviously desperately unhappy, shutting himself off and smoking too much. They had no end in sight, writing a new album and starting another world tour, already exhausted before they’d even begun.

5, 4, Louis had still been ‘dating’ Eleanor then, before she’d had enough and refused to renew her contract, tired of the fans’ insults, wanting a real relationship, a real life. At the time he’d hated that Louis had to stunt with Eleanor, but over the last year he’d come to miss the simplicity of it. God knows that babygate was the most ridiculous stunt of all time. No wonder the Larries saw right through it.

3, they’d nearly quit the band when management had told them the plans, but the knowledge of what it would do to the fans to cancel mid-tour, for the band to break up stopped them. They’d looked at each other in despair, promising themselves it would only be for another year, one more tour and then they would be free of Modest! Management and that ridiculous morality clause.

2, Harry’s skin tingled, pulling Louis in for another kiss, seconds later, 1. And then breath catching in their throats, excited laughs bursting out, it ticked over. Harry pressed the retweet button and tossed the iPad to one side, capturing Louis’ lips in a bruising kiss, stealing the air from his loves’ lungs. He kissed Louis hungrily, Louis’ sighs and moans still driving him mad after all these years. Harry’s stomach fluttered as Louis’ gazed up at him, blue eyes sparkling with fondness as he purred “I love you, Happy Larrentine’s Day”.


End file.
